Monochromatic
by Pienette
Summary: They went through a lot, from a meeting of sheer coincidence to a waiting love that lasted a decade, however they're still far from their happy ending yet.
1. Monochromatic

**Monochromatic**

"I didn't mean it" Yui bowed once again "I'm really sorry"

"Even if you purposely did it or didn't, it doesn't matter" the callous middle-aged man loudly bawled out "What you did is very atrocious, it caused us our school's pride"

"I'm really sorry"

Her colleagues from the club including some passerby eyed them scrutinizing the situation. Yui committed a grave mistake that has brought her in this critical situation. She accidentally used the yellow paint instead of the blue one which is supposed to be the theme for this year's exhibit. On account of this mistake they needed to redo her work. To be precise for two hours and forty-eight minutes they were delayed. They barely made it on time. If it weren't for the help, comprehension, cooperation and collaboration of the contender's team they wouldn't make it.

"I'm really, really, really sorry for the trouble I caus—"

"That's enough, you've apologized enough" the vampire timidily interrupted "Let's go home"

The disturbing breeze of gossips blew when Shu said _let's go home._ The whole Ryoutei Academy is assuming that they're dating and is jealous of her, but if only they could get a grasp of what's really happening they would be terrified. Those people are a bunch of backstabbers and nobodies from the background, they no nothing of how dreadful her life has been, and yet they continue on judging her. Ever since she started talking to those vampires people started to notice her, watch her every movement, talk about her as if she's a somebody. The uneasiness she feels and petrifying threats she receives are slowly eating her humanity away, because of these vampires her once peaceful life became a mess. She couldn't extrapolate why those people adulate them, they're forbidding sadists, if it weren't for their looks and their standings they're nothing. She's grateful for they took her in, but by how they treat her even feigning a smile for them she couldn't make.

In a haste Shu dragged her out of there. The ride back home was in uttered silence. She greatly appreciates Shu who patiently waited for her, even though she knows that she's being grateful for nothing (since he was only forced) she's still obliged to thank him. All she did was to trouble Shu and the people around her, and because of this she was labeled as _shameless_ and _vacuous_. Maybe if she doesn't have those pitiable eyes she can be more useful and less pathetic. She ought to thank God for the gift of sight, but she greatly detests how imperfect his gift is.

"What happened?" Shu asked as he stepped out of the limo "I wish to know what foolishness you did"

Yui looked at him meekly "I used black instead of blue"

"As days pass by your stupidity increases" he sighed "Are you that dumb, you can't even discriminate the two hues"

Shu avoids talking, if he can he would give up speech for he thinks it's dispensable. However, when he's with this human talking became an inevitable necessity. The vampire is engrossed by Yui who's eccentric and optimistic. Presumably Yui has forgotten about their one-sided meeting a decade ago before the whole 'sacrificial bride' thing happened, but for the vampire it's something indelible.

"Achromatopsia"

"What?"

"A hereditary visual disorder, it literally means 'no color'" she answered "In my case I can only see black, white, and shades of gray"

 _'There's no doubt, it's her'_ a rush of memories played inside his head, he felt something nostalgic "Then, why are you in the art club?"

"Even if I can't see colors, I can still draw. I'm good at sketching" she asserted "Yesterday, without my clearance they registered me in the mural section. They suggested that I should try something new, and I failed to turn them down"

"Mn"

She chuckled "Now that you know my secret it wouldn't be strange if I ask what color you have, right?" she looked at her toes "I believe colors define people. So, what's your color?"

He hesitated "Grey"

"Why?"

The vampire fell silent. Not being able to see colors seems peculiar, living in black and white where rainbows do not exist sounds despondent. The vampire had to avert his eyes at the deep sherbet pink pools of her eyes for he's starting to drown, he looked at the rising sun instead. His expression softened. It seems like he doesn't intends to answer her puerile question, finally giving up, she turned around to proceed into the mansion when the vampire spoke.

"Can you tell what color that has?"

Yui looked at the direction where he has been staring at "Yellow" she assumed that he's talking about the sun.

"No, it's green"

"Wh—"

"How could you attempt to defy what I said where in fact you've never really seen it" he scoffed "Is it because that's what science says or because that's what people told you?"

"If Shu says it's green, then it's green" she tiptoed towards him "However, nobody can defy a fact, Shu. Anyone can say it's black, blue, green or violet even so they don't define the sun for those only define how people see it" she looked at him "That's why if Shu says he's grey, then he's grey, but I can't help to wonder why"

"You're strange"

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Please, stop" Yui begged "Please"

"Quit acting like you're the victim here" one of the girls hissed "It's your fault!"

"You tainted our school's name by your stupidity"

"I can't believe someone like you could possibly have Shu Sakamaki" her senior from the art club cackled "A witless person like you shouldn't act all high and mighty for dating someone like hi—"

"Harlots like you are in no place to meddle in other people's life either" Shu who has been leaning behind the sycamore tree eavesdropping, revealed himself "Get lost"

The said girls fled away the moment they caught sight of the famed man. She can no longer count the occasions where he had saved her by her fingers. Recently she was expelled from the Art Club since the majority of the members petitioned for her eviction, and the bullying worsened. She has been soo depressed she couldn't even touch her sketchpad for the events of that day would play inside her head, it upsets and confuses her. She felt like everything even the simplest things that make her human are being taken away from her, her freedom and will to fight back are no longer there.

"Pathetic" Shu smirked "You sh—"

"Shut up?!" she blew up "I never asked for your help nor did I asked for your insults, don't help me if you're just going to laugh at me, does seeing me in distress amusing, pleasing, appealing? Well, THAT'S BULLSH*T!"

The apathetic vampire was taken aback. His mind went back ten years ago where he first met her, where he lost her, and where he (for the second time) regretted something he didn't did when he could have. The same thing happened, albeit the situation is completely different from before.

 _ **Shu has been wandering around the streets looking for a tranquil place to rest at because he's sick of the mansion's exasperating demons who wouldn't let his eyes close for a minute. He's about to turn into an obscure path where nobody seems to use when he heared a series of plaintive whimpers coming from the kindergarten across the street. Normally he wouldn't care, but something seems off, a group of boys and girls were bullying a little platinum blonde girl who's covered with dirt and scratches, it seems like a whole class is bullying a single pupil.**_

 _ **"She really thinks we're going to befriend her" one of the girls laughed and the rest imitated "Idiot!"**_

 _ **"There's no way I'm going to hang out with a weirdo like her"**_

 _ **Still hesitating the vampire walked towards them "Hey?" he called out "W—"**_

 _ **As they saw the man, everyone panicked "What's this, she has reinforcement. Let's RETREAT!" one of the boys shouted as he ran away followed by a horde of children, leaving the little girl.**_

 _ **Seemingly satisfied by their horrid faces, he turned on his heels to proceed in his journey upon obtaining the tranquil place he had in mind when he felt something hit his head, a huge rock that for his perspective felt like a fly "Wha—"**_

 _ **"Why did you helped me?" a faltering voice asked "What are your motives?"**_

 _ **"I—"**_

 _ **"A good-looking guy like you wouldn't help someone for nothing" she pointed out, feeling nervous from his stare she hugged herself tightly in meek defense "So, what do you want?"**_

 _ **"I do—"**_

 _ **She gasped "Did you saved me because you want to win my favor?"**_

 _ **"Will yo—"**_

 _ **"Now you're asking me to marry you?" she hugged herself tighter "What's wrong with you?!"**_

 _ **"Wha—"**_

 _ **"We just met and setting that aside, I'm just a child, are you a pedophile?!"**_

 _ **"Let me finish" Shu bent down to**_ _ **match her height "You're strange kiddo" he simpered "Do you know a place where serenity exist?"**_

 _ **"I know a place, b-but I'm not obliged to tell you about it" she crossed her arms "After all, we're talking about my special place"**_

 _ **"Then you could've just lied and told me that you don't know any, it's useless to mention something you intend to hide"**_

 _ **"Lying is bad, and what you did earlier was an act of kindness that deserves gratitude" she cupped her cheeks in comprehension "However, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it"**_

 _ **"I won't"**_

 _ **"How can you guarantee that?"**_

 _ **"It isn't beneficial"**_

 _ **Convinced by his answer the little girl lead the way. Shu had observed that this girl is erratic and can adjust to changes easily unlike the children of her age. She has a very large and quite obnoxious kind of imagination. As they walked side by side along an alley where nobody seems to use the vampire noticed how deep the wounds she has and how messy she looks like. He felt a hint of something humans call pity. He averted his eyes from her, as his gaze travelled towards what's infront of him he noticed a number of headstones, he wondered what the hell they are going to do in a cemetery.**_

 _ **"We're here"**_

"Hey?" Yui waved a hand in front of his stoic face, feeling a little anxious for the vampire who has been mentally remote "What's wrong?" her tone is less harsher now, it seems like she has recovered from her sudden outburst earlier.

Snapping back into reality, he realised that he had spaced out halfway of their argument reminiscing something he has forgotten for awhile "Listen, I didn't helped you for yourself. Don't forget that you are _my_ prey and no one else's. Besides, it just became my habit to stalk you since half of the population of this damn school hates you and the other half loathes you"

She gasped, she fidgeted feeling quite embarrassed as what he said sink in her "What, y-you were stalking me?"

"What's wrong, there's nothing you should hide, right?" he smiled teasingly "Unless, you were cheating on me"

"W-what a strange conclusion you have there, and even if I'm meeting another man that wouldn't be called cheating since we are—"

"How troublesome"

A/N: R&R :D Please motivate me.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

With nothing to do, she stared at the windowpane where the dwindling light of the moon is reflected. She has been waiting for the third bell to ring that signifies the end of the break. It became an unspoken agreement between the two that she would stay in the music room across the main building where Shu resides that has been avoided by people, whenever she's vacant to avoid the maltreatment that she has been receiving recently. He's doing this not because he's concern of her, for as long as she remains his prey he doesn't need to hesitate or a reason to protect her.

She heared the door creaked and a few steps towards her "What's with that long face that indicates you are not pleased by this setup?" came the Shu's husky voice. He sat beside her, and when he finally settled himself in a comfortable position he tugged her in his arms "You used to cuddle with me when you had the chance" he teased "I wonder what happened to that adorable little girl who used to be you"

"Whatever the hell you are talking about, I have no recollection of such" her brows twitched in annoyance "You sounded like my father"

The vampire shrugged as he unplugged one of his earphones. She noticed that he has always done that whenever she's around, it's as if he's inviting her, however it seems preposterous of her to assume something like that. She should never let the pigments of her imagination to mix in with reality for that would only give her more lies to believe in and more pain to endure. Her unvoiced affection for the vampire alone is absurd, what more if she starts to consider allowing her senseless fantasies cross the bridge of reality, changing this story's plot from tragic to romance. To think that she could possibly anticipate loving the creature who has caused her soo much anguish that's enough for her to turn her back away from God, is utterly sinful. These immoral fantasies she has are something that should be kept in the depths of her heart who's slowly being consumed by the brute and cruel reality she's living in, that's what she thinks is right, but despite of her morals she couldn't stop hoping for it, for his affection.

 _ **Everytime he sets a foot out of the mansion's gates, before he could even think of it the vampire finds himself walking the path that leads to her, if not he always catches himself looking forward or thinking of being with that human child. He's engrossed by her who has a heart who bares no grudge towards the world, despite the fact that she's being eaten up (don't take it literally) by her own species. Well, that's what he thought until he began wondering why among all the places in the world why her so-called special place is a cemetery.**_

 _ **"Why a cemetery?"**_

 _ **He has been longing for an answer, however for a certain reason he couldn't bring himself to voice this question out. Whenever he looks at her soft and gentle expression every doubt he has for humanity depletes. Being with her makes him think that the world isn't as bad as the devil thinks it is, however the thought that she's too perfect to be wasted on this world is there too. As if the little girl didn't heard his question she continued on devouring the sweet treat she has, paying no heed to the prying vampire.**_

 _ **"Kiddo, are you listening?"**_

 _ **She nodded before answering "I belong here, I like it here"**_

 _ **Okay, for a moment he felt a little crept out by her words "Why?" normal people would never think of something like that, heck, she's just a child.**_

 _ **"What color does these people have?" she asked moving her index finger sideways to point all the gravestones their gaze could reach "They're all gray and black" she answered her own question "For a reason that I couldn't understand, I can't see colors" she closed her eyes "However, I can see their colors"**_

 _ **"You are strange" he looked at the vast blue sky above them "I'm a vampire, a walking corpse who roams around the world. Then, I'm grey, right?"**_

 _ **She giggled "You too are strange"**_

 _ **Despite of his previous judgement about her heart who's unbound by grudge, she's after all a human who despises the world, however in a strange and very interesting way. She appears to be too innocent and naive to comprehend, but she actually does understands the inequality of the vicious world she lives in. Indeed she has a grudge towards this world, nevertheless she chooses to understand it.**_

 _ **"For you to see me, I'll be grey"**_

"Can you see me?" before he could even think of it the question came out of his mouth, his thoughts slipped out of his head.

She looked at him, confusion all over her face "Pardo—"

"Forget it"

A/N: R&R ;) Please motivate me.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 _ **Spending an afternoon nap together is heaven for him, the sincerity she has and her unfaltering faith in others had brought back his long lost smile. Just like before when his brunette human friend was still alive he can smile freely with no worries. It feels like the whole world is theirs to claim, it felt like everything is just right whenever he's with her, and he discerned that the idea of loosing her frightens and worries him a lot.**_

 _ **"Hey?" she giddily poked the vampire "There's something that has been bothering me" she pouted "What's your name, how come you're always here, are you an outdoor lover neet?" she gasped "Or are you really a pedophile?"**_

 _ **Her sincerity and eagerness to know more about everything amuses him. For the erratic human she looks at Shu as an Idol or a potential husband, however for the insouciant vampire she is special, an irreplaceable someone who holds a place in his heart. Ever since his dear friend's death he has never let anyone to see through him nor wander around his mind, he has never been interested in anything since that frightful day where Edgar was engulfed by the merciless flames of conceitedness and enviousness his brother, Reiji started. Shu never said anything nor blamed his brother about it, instead he distanced himself from the society and had forgotten the word trust.**_

 _ **He sighed "Don't you think it's too late to ask that now?"**_

 _ **"But, we'll remain strangers if you won't share anything about yourself" she looked at him earnestly with fists rolled into balls, determined to know more about this apathetic deadbeat "I don't want that"**_

 _ **"Why are you so enthusiastic about this?"**_

 _ **"Stop dodging my questions. It's impolite to answer a question with a question" she crossed her arms "I-in the process of making friends, the first step is to know eachother, right?"**_

 _ **"Friends?"**_

 _ **He seems to have fun coexisting with her, being with her alone contents him, and he never considered asking for more, he never considered building a relationship with her. How strange it is to feel the warmth who left him together with his friend once again, such a pleasing and nostalgic feeling. He's glad that he met her, but he's scared, he couldn't risk involving himself in a commitment like friendship once again.**_

 _ **"I don't need nonsense such as friends"**_

 _ **Fear took over him, bitter and quite harsh words escaped his lips. He was expecting her to cry or to walk out, but she never did. An odd smile spread across her face "I see" she looked at him with eyes sparking "Then, I'll be your lover"**_

 _ **"That'll be more troublesome"**_

 _ **The argument ended with the vampire dozing off in the middle of the vagaries of the rather eccentric human. Even though his eyes are closed the human know him to well to fall for his vulgar act of feigning sleep. Unsatisfied by the vampire's answer she figured out teasing him would quench her thirst for revenge "You were supposed to accept my kind offer, and yet you turned my proposal down, way to go Mr. Pedophile" however her efforts were fruitless.**_

 _ **"I have no interest in women let alone a human child" he opened his eyes "Why do you keep on accusing me that I am such, setting that aside where the hell did you get that word?"**_

 _ **"Mother says the male species invariably has an ulterior motives behind their kind gestures and actions towards the females" the memory of her late mother saying these words brought smile to her lips as it flashed in her head "She had enumerated the classifications of the male species and in your case you're a pedophile"**_

 _ **He chuckled "I concede to your amazing imagination"**_

 _ **"Good" she smiled triumphantly, but then it turned upside down realising that he's being sarcastic "Hey, at least tell me your name?"**_

 _ **"Just call me Ririe"**_

Even though her features have changed she's still the same by heart, however time had strengthened and hardened it. When he realised that the nosy kid he met ten years ago is her he kept recalling these memories like it just happened yesterday. Everytime he looks at her he recalls these blissful moments that once brought a smile to his lips. Every moment they shared remains in his heart, cherished forever.

"Ri—" out of the blue, the human beside him began to cry "Ririe"

He stiffened by how his long forgotten name escaped her lips, this seems to have bewildered the vampire "What?"

 _ **"Ririe..." her eyes began to water, trying to restrain herself from sobbing, she inhaled a few breaths before continuing "I might never see you again"**_

"You resemble someone I know" she giggled trying to erase the pained expression she has, trying to ease her alarmed companion "Someone I used to know"

A/N: R&R :D


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Ririe" the name she used to call with affection escaped her lips coldly "I can no longer remember his face, but I still remember his name, intact and engraved in my heart" she tried to wipe the tears away "How strange, I wonder why I'm crying?"

Shu looked away, unable to face her "Why indeed?"

He never anticipated that this day would come. He thought that over the span of time, she, a human who has only decades to live would forget someone who caused her so much pain, because that's what humans do, they choose to forget, that is their defense mechanism. He is partially happy and his heart almost flipped upside down when she said how she still remembers his name. He's glad that he heard her call his name again.

"I remember we used to hang out at the huge sycamore tree near my mother's grave, streets away from the kindergarten I used to go to" she giggled "We used to meet almost every day, and I used to accuse him as a pedophile" she looked at the old unused piano in front of her "He mentioned that he used to play the violin that's why I told him that I'll try playing the piano so that I could accompany him" her gaze travelled from the piano back at the ceiling "He's simplistic, playful, and fun to be with. I saw him as a potential husband, that's why I kept on nagging him to make me his wife when I grow up" she realized that her tears stopped from flowing and Shu is actually listening to her "Now that I look back at it, I realized that how I acted was quite embarrassing"

"No, not really" Shu looked at her "You were cute"

"Well thank you for the compliment" she replied sarcastically "I wonder what happened between us because he suddenly stopped seeing me" she looked at her knees sadly "Something must have happened"

Just as he feared this topic has lead them to the 'whys' of the past. He felt uncomfortable. Bringing up and talking about the past has never been a hobby of him. He detested the feeling he gets whenever the dark sides of his abstract memories are being recalled. Not knowing what to do or what to response, he quietly shrugged.

She strained a laugh "Silly me, how would you know" she stood up and accelerated towards the unused piano. She held the white cloth and within a swift motion uncovered it, the dust made her sneezed "That was a long time ago where you and I have not yet met" she let her fingers run through the keys, making a series of obscure notes "Maybe if I play _it_ again I might remember something, may I?"

He could've said no, but the vampire nodded instead. She smiled as she sat at the piano stool. Palms sweating out of excitement, she started pressing a few keys. The vampire sighed and closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to the past.

 _ **Shu playfully flicked her forehead "Slowpoke"**_

 _ **"You know what, there is this new piano studio which just opened near our house" she giddily looked at him "My classmates are talking about it, they kept on bragging about how big their own pianos are"**_

 _ **"I see" Shu leaned back and closed his eyes "So you want a piano too?" the child nodded "Then you can just buy one"**_

 _ **"No, I can't"**_

 _ **"And why is that?"**_

 _ **"I have my reasons" she sat beside him "First, I can't play" she raised her index finger followed by her middle finger "Second, it won't fit in our house" she added as she raised her tiny ring finger "And third, we can't afford to buy one"**_

 _ **"Mn"**_

 _ **"That's why you need to wait for me until I grow up where I'll be able to do what I want to do" her eyes sparkled as an image of an adult version of her popped in her head "Where I can be your wife, where I can be a pianist who can accompany you in playing the violin"**_

She played the piano swiftly, however she couldn't deny that she has committed a few mistakes, even so the vampire is amazed by how much she has improved.

 _ **"I knew it, you are indeed a pedophile" the little girl exclaimed "I'm poor, my father doesn't have the means to give you ransom" she added "You know kidnaping is a sin and is punishable by law"**_

 _ **"Behave and just follow me, kiddo"**_

 _ **"N-no, I bet dad is worried sick about me" she stomped her foot as she walked beside him "It's past my curfew already, I'm just a kid"**_

 _ **The vampire smirked "You say that, but here you are following me"**_

 _ **"This path just happened to be the path that leads me to home" she reasoned "I'm not following your orders"**_

 _ **Shu stopped in a halt and looked at his companion who just imitated him "Why did you stopped, I thought your home is that way?" He said teasingly as he pointed the direction in front of them**_

 _ **She pouted "I-I guess dad wouldn't mind if I'll be late for a minute for supper"**_

 _ **"I'm sure he won't"**_

 _ **Shu winked as he led the way into the piano studio the little girl mentioned earlier. She was quiet surprised by the vampire's kindness who offered to teach her his favorite musical piece which he**_ _**composed himself, but before that she needs to learn the basics first, everyday Shu would go through the effort of seducing the owner to allow them to use a piano.**_

 _ **"You're improving, however I see no improvement whenever you play this part, listen, you need to relax and let the flow control you" he instructed "Look, what I mean is that you need to let your heart play, or something cliché like that, whatever" when he was about to turn the page he heard a series of soft sobs coming from her. His head automatically jerked towards her direction "What's wrong, am I too hard on you?"**_

 _ **She shook her head "N-no" she tried to wipe her tears away "That's not it"**_

 _ **"Then what is it?"**_

 _ **"Ririe, I might never see you again"**_

A/N: **The next chapter is the last.** I apologize for the late notice and the rushed ending. I apologize for the late update, I couldn't update nor log-in for the past few weeks because I lost my phone (Believe me It took weeks for me to persuade my parents to buy me a new one) and all my files are there. So I had to redo the supposed to be three more chapters and the end of this story, however eventually I got tired, I ended up hating myself for being a scattered-brain, and so I came up with a horrible ending. I apologize in advance to those of you who might get disappointed for expecting a lot from this.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 _ **The world stopped for him. This is it, he is being left alone gain. He learned his lesson when he lost Edgar, however he took another risk and got too attached to this human who he knows only has decades to live, who couldn't possibly coexist with him. He knows this day would come, but he just couldn't stop himself from seeing her. Without hearing why, he left her there. The little girl who was shocked by her companion's sudden departure stayed there, waited for his return, but he never did and that was the last time she saw him.**_

 _ **Every day she would go to the cemetery and wait under the sycamore tree where they usually meet, not knowing whether he'll show up or not. Sometimes she would go to the studio where Fay, the owner, who took the place of Shu in teaching her the piano free of charge (since she was asked to look after the little girl by the vampire who couldn't afford to show himself to the human is) comforting her.**_

 _ **"Hey Fay, if by chance you see him, kindly pass this message to him 'I'll wait for you under the sycamore tree tomorrow, please show up, because this is the last time you'll see me'"**_

 _ **Fay nodded "Yes, I'll make sure to pass on your message" the little girl said a few words of gratitude and farewell after she exited the studio "Well, you heard her. Are you sure about this, this will be your last chance" Fay turned around to face an empty hallway**_

 _ **Shu revealed his self "I'm not good with goodbyes, besides I do not need such"**_

She suddenly stopped playing "That's all I remember, this piece is quite hard and complicated" she looked back at Shu who's eyes are still closed, she assumed that he dozed off again "Something happened at my Father's job, frustration and depression drove him off to suicide" she said as her fingers softly pressed a random of keys "I had to move in a remote place where my relatives, who are going to take over me, lives" she added "In the end, I left without seeing him"

"Maybe he came" Shu's eyes fluttered open, he stood up timidly from where he was earlier and walked towards her. He motioned for her to move and when she did, he sat beside her "Maybe he was scared to show you himself" his cold hand touched hers and lead it to the white keys; he directed her delicate fingers upon pressing the right keys. A very familiar tune played in the air, her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she realized what Shu is doing. A nostalgic sensation lingered from her chest down to her stomach. Her gaze travelled from their hands to Shu's blue orbs who has been staring at her the whole time, and it hit her, it's him, Ririe. This nameless piece was made by Ririe, he and only he alone can play it perfectly.

A loss of words his name is all she could say "Ri...Ririe?"

As the piece ended, Silence prevailed. She couldn't find the right words to express how glad and how overwhelmed she is to see him again, but then embarrassment followed after "How, why, are you really real or am I just day dreaming again?"

"I plan to keep quiet about this, but I have no choice now do I?" He chuckled "How troublesome"

"I deserve an explanation"

"I told you before that I am a vampire, a walking corpse who roams around the world" he smirked "Now, what's with that strange expression?"

"You're kidding"

"I'm not, kiddo" he patted her head affectionately as his expression changed "That day... I came, but fear took over me, I couldn't afford to show you myself"

 _ **"Ririe, I might never see you again"**_

 _ **The world stopped for him. This is it, he is being left alone again. He learned his lesson when he lost Edgar, however he took another risk and got too attached to this human who he knows only has decades to live, who couldn't possibly coexist with him. He knows this day would come, but he just couldn't stop himself from seeing her. Without hearing why, he left her there. He knows what he did was quiet unreasonable, he left without even hearing her side, without hearing her explanation. In haste he went home.  
"You've been interacting with humans again" Reiji scoffed "You reek of their unpleasant stench"**_

 _ **Realizing something Shu glared at his brother "What did you do?" He hissed**_

 _ **"Nothing, I just found a fault at Seiji Komori's field of work and brought it to light" he smiled wickedly "I never anticipated that the poor man would commit suicide. A word of advice for you, brother, stay away from that filthy human or I might play with fire again"**_

 _ **"Is that a threat?" Shu growled as his brows almost met in furry  
He knew that the moment he saved her from those bullies, he jumped into another hell. It frightened him to interact with people, let alone with humans, because he knows more than anyone else that the ending would be the same, such fragile creatures always come and go, in the end no matter what kind of bond you have with them, they still end up leaving you. For an undying, impure creature of the dark, such as himself, couldn't wish to be with an untainted, pure being like her.**_

"I watched over you quietly from your silly monologues to the day of your departure"

She abruptly stood up and covered her face "How embarrassing"

"What is?" He teased "By how childish you were or by how madly in love you were with me"

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

He smiled playfully as he pulled her down so that she could sit beside him again "Hey, is that proposal of yours still available?"

Yui, who's still covering her face out of embarrassment, peeked through her fingers to look at the vampire "I have no idea of what you're talking about"

"'Then I'll be your wife instead, please, please, please, I need you, make me your wife, I want to be your wife, please?'" he smirked "I'm sure you remember asking me that"

Her hands dropped down to her lap as she glared at him "I do not recall saying such, however I did said something like that, setting that nonsense aside, things are different from before, I've changed and so did you, what I said was long forgotten and besides I have no assurance that you reall-"

Shu shut her up by sealing her lips with a kiss; their mouths quickly parted "What a loud mouth full of nonsense"

No one can dictate nor tell how a story will end, but I'm certain that an ending of a story has never been important, what matter is what they had to go through to achieve such an end. They went through a lot, from a meeting of sheer coincidence to a waiting love that lasted a decade, however they're still far from their happy ending yet, they have to go through more trials and obstacles to achieve such for this is just a prologue of what's yet to come.

-Fin

A/N: Once again, I apologize to those of you who are disappointed. By the way (I almost forgot) thank you to those who gave me reviews.

I wrote **a one-shot about the anime Dance with devils: The Debatable Art** , and If you're interested about the pairing **Reiji x Yui then please read my next story: Rue**


End file.
